The Dark Princess
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: Emma and Snow are captured by Cora in FTL. Will Regina be able to save them? SwanQueen and very dark. This is what happens after season2-episode2 when Emma and Snow meet Cora for the first time.
1. Meet the Mother

**Chapter 1: Meet the Mother**

"No, be careful!" Emma cried out, as the soldiers tossed the unconscious Mary Margaret to the floor of the dirty cell.  
"Mary Margaret! Mary Margaret!" Emma frantically shook her, as the jail door slammed shut behind them. Emma released a brief sob and sat back on heels, unsure of what to do.  
"Do you need help?" a voice called from the darkness.

Emma flinched in surprise and looked up to meet the gaze of a strange woman. "Who are you?"  
"A friend." The woman stepped fully into the dim light of the cell. "My name is Cora."

Emma watched suspiciously as Cora bent down to take a closer look at Mary Margaret. "Why, if it isn't Snow White!" she breathed in surprise.

"You know who she is?" Emma gasped in surprise.  
"Of course! I met her many, many years ago." Cora told her, smiling mysteriously, "What's your name, dear?"

"Emma Swan." She offered her wrists to Cora, asking without speaking for some help.

Cora obliged immediately and untied the rope around Emma's wrist. As soon as she was undone, Emma untied Snow's wrists and tried in vain to rouse her. "They seem to have hit her fairly hard. I hope they didn't do any permanent damage." Cora assessed coolly, as she watched Emma's futile attempts to awaken Snow.

"We have to do something! She might have a concussion!" Emma panicked.  
"Here, let me try something, dear." Cora knelt down next to her and touched the side of Snow's face. Emma watched as Cora's hand glowed blue against Snow's flesh. Emma gasped and without thinking grabbed at Cora's hand to snatch it away. A red hot spark jumped from Cora's flesh to Emma's and she jumped back with a yelp of pain.  
"No need for a fuss. I'm only trying to help, dear." Cora explained and finally removed her hand.

"No offense, but could you please stop calling me '_dear._'" Emma complained as she massaged the pain out of her hand.  
"Why?" Cora asked absently, as she watched Snow for signs of wakefulness.

"Because it's what Regina calls me and it's annoying."

Cora's head snapped up like a snake at the sound of the name and her eyes narrowed as she gazed at Emma with a very different kind of expression. "_What_ was that name?"  
Before Emma could respond, there was a low moan, and Snow stirred. "uhnnn...where is my daughter?" Snow's head rolled to the side and her eyes opened.

The first thing she saw was her daughter staring at her hopefully. "Emma!"  
"I'm here." Emma reassured her.  
The next second Snow recoiled as she realized who was standing over her. "Cora!" she whisper-shrieked.

A smirk had stretched across Cora's face as all the pieces came together in her mind and she fully understood who Emma was and where she must have come from. She grasped Snow by the throat and pulled her to her feet. Emma screamed in fury, but suddenly found herself pinned mercilessly to the wall by Cora's magic. Cora's fingers tightened around Snow's delicate neck as she struggled to breathe. "Stop it!" Emma screamed and struggled uselessly, "I'll kill you!"

"I think not." Cora watched her with amusement. "But we will take your mother with us anyway...to ensure your good behavior."

* * *

**ya, so I thought I'd post this before we see the new episode and find out what really happens. :) Please review!**


	2. The Dark Princess

**Chapter 2: The Dark Princess**

_Several months later under Cora's tender-loving-care_

Emma brought the glass of wine to her lips and sipped some more. Cora watched her like a hawk as usual. Emma shifted half an inch in her chair to relieve some of the pressure from her corset on her left side. She still had bruises there from Cora's last lesson in obedience. Emma's life for the past few months had felt like an eternity as her life narrowed to princess lessons by a harsh mistress. Her obedience was assured through pain and manipulation and the fact that Snow was currently imprisoned in the dungeons below the castle. With a combination of magic and persuasion, all Cora had to do to reclaim the castle was pronounce she had found the heir to Snow's throne. Snow herself in the dungeon was a secret to all but Cora, Emma, and a few fearfully loyal guards.  
Emma couldn't leave, couldn't abandon Snow. Although she had tried to test the boundaries of her castle, and found Cora had laid enchantment after enchantment, determined to keep her here at all costs. Emma and Snow were punished severely for any misconduct on Emma's part.

Thanks to Cora's incessant meddling, Emma had earned a reputation outside the walls of the castle, the Dark Princess they called her. They had no idea the enchantments and royal orders all came from Cora's will, not Emma's. She was really no more than a mouthpiece. They couldn't revolt against the rightful heir to the throne. That would be evil.

* * *

Emma was contemplating the prison bars on her window when Regina suddenly tumbled out of her bedroom fireplace like she had been flown there by floo powder.

Emma stared in shock, terrified she was hallucinating the whole thing. How many dreams had she had about Regina and her bitchy personality showing up to rescue her from this living hell? She consoled herself that she always dreamed about Regina coming to the rescue because she was the only bitch she knew that was tough enough to take Cora out.

Coughing from the amount of soot that was released by her fall, Regina gathered herself and got to her feet. She beamed with pride_ (at last one of her spells had worked!), _but then she saw the person standing in front of her.

Emma Swan was a far cry from the simple town sheriff she had known the girl to be. Her golden hair was braided up into an elaborate style around her crystal tiara. Her elegant, ice blue dress swept all the way to the floor. _And a corset! The girl was actually wearing a corset! _The corset caused the pale flesh of her breasts to swell deliciously at the top edge of her dress. It took all of Regina's control not to openly at gape at the vision in front of her.  
Emma pulled herself together faster than Regina.

"It's been almost a fucking year. And _now_ you show up! What were you doing all this time? Picking apples?" Emma snarled at her.

Regina snarked right back. "I haven't seen my son in months thanks to your idiocy. All because you couldn't avoid falling into a hat."  
"I was the one who saved your royal backside from that dementor!"

Regina snorted. "It was not a dementor. What has Snow been reading to you? Harry Potter?"  
"Shut up!" Emma's eyes flashed a dangerous blood-red and Regina felt _something _strike her across the face.

_Well, that's new._ Regina thought to herself, before her own eyes flashed violet and she smacked Emma back with the same amount of force.

"You know, it's considered bad manners to attack someone who's come to rescue you." Regina said conversationally as she watched Emma touch the side of her face with surprise. "You think you're the only one who knows how to do tricks?"

* * *

**Am I the only one that loved Regina's purple eyes in the last episode? Squeee!**


	3. Lesson in Obedience

**Chapter 3: Lesson in Obedience**

"No, dear, you are not the only one who can do tricks." an icy voice filtered through the room. Both Emma and Regina had a similar reaction. They went as rigid as statues and their hearts beat double-time.  
Regina felt the urge to let her knees buckle, but she resisted. She had 28 years and more of practice. However, she watched Emma sink to her knees flawlessly and silently. Cora appeared in the room in a burst of smoke right behind Emma. "Mother..." Regina breathed out with wide eyes.

Cora smiled like a cobra and her hand slid up the back of Emma's neck, caressing it gently. Regina watched, hypnotized. There was a small intake of breathe from Emma, but she didn't dare look up.

"See how obedient she is, Regina? A much faster learner than you ever were, dearest daughter. You were always such a stubborn creature."  
"What have you done?" Regina spoke quietly, her eyes trained on Emma now.  
"Reclaimed what was always supposed to be mine, if you hadn't shoved me through a mirror. Emma is the heir to the throne now and I am her trusted adviser." Cora's hand moved too fast for her and Regina found herself dangling in the air, her childhood nightmares flashing before her eyes all over again. "I would have picked you to be Queen. After all, you are my blood-kin, but you've proven to be untrustworthy, so I suppose Emma will have to do." Cora flicked her wrist and everything went dark.

* * *

Regina awoke in a cell to the feeling of someone poking her hard in the side. She snarled and lashed out, only to bruise her knuckles against the cell bars. "Good, you're awake."  
Regina groaned as she rubbed her hand, "Snow..."  
She looked over and realized Snow was far enough away that she had been poking her with a stick, not her finger. "Have you seen Emma?" Snow's voice held a pitiful hope for fresh news.

"Yes." Regina couldn't decide which part of her fate was more cruel. The fact that she was once again at her mother's mercy or the fact that she would likely have endure Snow's company for some time.  
"How is she?" Snow's voice carried all the concern a mother should have for their child and Regina cringed in pain.  
"My mother has broken her spirit. You'll be left here to rot and I'll probably be tortured to death." Regina told her spitefully. Regina still couldn't resist a chance to jab Snow where she knew it would hurt like hell. Just as Regina expected, Snow's face crumbled into pure agony and suffering. But Regina didn't find as much satisfaction in it as she normally did. _I must be going soft. _she grumbled to herself and rolled over, refusing to look at Snow again.

* * *

"Again." came Cora's cold command. Emma dutifully recited the spell and Regina screamed in agony. Regina never begged, but she knew she was reaching the limit of what her body could endure and still live to tell the tale. "Again."

Regina waited for the next blow to fall. "Cora, don't you think she's had enough?" Emma's timid voice, pleading for mercy.  
"Do not question me, child." Then Regina heard Emma's shriek and knew she had been hit with the same spell, as a reprimand for the show of weakness. "You will hurt her as many times as I tell you to, or I will hurt your precious mother, Snow."

"Again."  
Regina shrieked until her voice broke.


	4. Apologies are Worthless

**Chapter 4: Apologies are Worthless**

"I'm so sorry." a voice sobbed next to her. Regina's entire nervous system was on fire, but she was alive. She forced her eyes open to find Emma sobbing pathetically next to her on the floor. Apparently, Cora had either tired of their game or been called away or something for they were now alone together.

Regina tried to think of a good insult to teach the sobbing wreck next to her a lesson, that she didn't want any damn sympathy, especially from her torturer, but she was so tired her mind just couldn't work right now. Emma was whispering things to her again, "I've tried to overpower her, but I'm just not strong enough. I'm not you. She told me she hates you because she can't win against you in a fair fight. You're stronger than her."

A dry chuckle escaped cracked lips.

"Regina?" Emma asked, afraid she had tortured the poor woman into insanity.

Regina tried to mouth the words. Emma seemed to get the point and put her ear close to Regina's mouth. Regina murmured the words of the spell over and over again until she was sure Emma would remember them. Emma didn't know what the spell was for nor what Regina wanted her to do, but she made sure to memorize the words.

Emma returned to her former position not a moment too soon, as Cora sauntered back into the room. "On your knees." she barked. Regina moved her protesting body into position next to Emma. Cora grabbed Regina's chin and jerked her face upward to look at it. "I may have a use for you yet, my dear. But what do I use to get you to behave? Your boy, Henry?" Cora smirked maliciously. Regina jerked violently, Emma mirrored her involuntary movement. "Ah, but Henry works on both of you, doesn't it?" Cora pondered happily.

* * *

- _Threatening Henry was a really bad idea, Cora._-

* * *

As Regina struggled to hold her mother still with her magic, Emma recited the incantation she learned from Regina over and over again in her head.

"Now, Emma!" Regina shouted.  
With her face screwed up an ugly snarl, eyes flashing red, her hand sunk into soft flesh. Cora started screaming in fury and pain, but Emma's hand closed around her heart anyway and ripped it from her chest. Cora fell to the floor, glaring up at Emma hatefully.  
Emma's blood boiled at the sight and her hand clenched around the heart. Then, a strange expression flowed across Cora's face. A face of acceptance and of defeat, but also glee... She had marked Snow White's daughter forever. She would die today at Emma's hands, true, but at least she already had part of her revenge. Emma would never recover from Cora. Regina had never recovered either. So there was no way Emma would. Emma's fist crushed her heart to dust and the miserable life of Cora was ended.

* * *

**I know, I know, the story is short. But I don't have enough time at the moment to really stretch a story out. I've still got two other OUaT fics that I haven't been able to finish as of yet, due to time constraints. It's all there in my head, but finding the time to write it all down is hard. **


	5. Wounds of the Soul

**Chapter 5: Wounds of the Soul**

_All curses/spells are broken, FTL is restored, and everyone has been returned to FTL._

* * *

"It's the Evil Queen!" the stupid noble gawked at her.

Regina's upper lip curled into a sneer as she strutted down the halls in her black leather pants and long cape. She found Queen Snow a few minutes later, waiting outside the door to her daughter's chambers. "She won't talk to me. She just keeps demanding to see you." Snow huffed at her in frustration and jealousy.  
Regina smirked, an afternoon of antagonizing Snow made any trip to the castle worthwhile. Snow sulked in response, but let her pass.

Regina closed the doors behind her and declared, "Who dares to order the Evil Queen around?"

"The Dark Princess, you royal pain-in-the-ass." came the snippy response.

"I don't do social calls, your highness." Regina remarked, but sat down next to Emma on the bed.

Emma was turned away from her towards the wall and didn't respond.

Regina leaned forward and began undoing the ties of Emma's dress, revealing her pale back. She gently traced the scars her mother Cora had left on Emma's flesh. "What do you want, princess?" Regina asked wearily and drew away from her.

"How come you don't live here with us? With Henry?" Emma spoke softly.

"Don't get sentimental, princess. Your mother banished me from her home, unless expressly summoned by the Queen herself." Regina rolled her eyes to demonstrate how she didn't care.

"I'll make her change her mind. Henry wants you here. I...want you here." Emma trailed off.

"Why do you want me here, princess?" Regina sneered defensively, "To tend to the wounds of your heart? Pick a suitor for that. There's a line, a mile wide, waiting for your hand in marriage."

"I don't want any of them." came Emma's stubborn voice.

"Then you are a fool." Regina's sarcastic voice trembled only slightly. "Please continue to wallow in your pain. You know how I love to watch you suffer...because it results in Snow's suffering."

Emma finally turned to look at Regina, furious tears in her eyes. "You're a real bitch, you know that?"

Regina attempted to fire off another angry retort, but Emma didn't give her a chance. She jerked Regina toward her and crushed her lips again hers in a passionate kiss. "mhph!" was Regina's cry of surprise, before Emma forced her tongue into Regina's mouth.

There wasn't much talking after that, other than Regina cursing Emma in frustration and denial any time there was a spare breath.

Regina never went down without a fight, but eventually the tension slowly drained out of her. Her body became pliable and languid under Emma's hands. Emma was practically purring while stroking Regina's long, dark hair. Then there was a shift. Emma found her wrists pinned above her head with a mischievous Regina smirking down at her. "If you insist upon this, princess, we must do it properly. I never bottom for anyone."

"There's always a first time for everything." Emma grinned at her cheekily.

"That remark deserves a punishment." Regina slipped her fingers inside and Emma gasped in delight.

Her hips jerked in an erotic rhythm, her entire body straining towards the woman above her, as Regina worked her. A few minutes later, she came with a soft cry of _Regina!  
_  
"Emma..." Regina breathed, her body curling around Emma's.

"Yes?"

"If you don't pull yourself together, Cora wins." Regina gently kissed her neck.

"I know. But I can't do this alone. I'm not you."

Regina threaded their fingers together. "I guess I could stay for awhile."

* * *

**So if you liked this story, please review! And if you're someone who would like to write a longer version of "Cora corrupting Emma, and Regina saving her" fic, be my guest. I would love to read it!**


End file.
